Thanksgiving-Destial style
by LetMeBeYourWings1995
Summary: A short little something-something for you guys. Castiel's first Thanksgiving. AU-ish Happy Thanksgiving


**Happy Thanksgiving Everyone! Here's a short little something-something for you all for being totally awesome! **

**This is a Destiel fanfic so...if you no like...you no read.**

**virtual pumpkin pies are being sent to you mentally.**

**Disclaimer...I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! such an unfortunate thing *crys in a corner***

Dean cursed as the fire alarm went of in the Men of letters headquarters. Sitting up, he placed down a file about a chimera in Dallas.

"Sammy!" He yelled in the direction of the kitchen. "You better not be burning that turkey. I waited in line for four hours, played tug-of-war with an octo-mom, and had a fight with a trucker in the middle of the cereal aisle." He walked into the kitchen to see Castiel squirting cranberry sauce into the stuffing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Dean said. He gestured to the state of the kitchen; cornbread batter splattered over the kitchen, the gravy sauce pit was bubbling over and into the fire on the stove-top. "What the hell?"

Castiel looked up and then down in shame. "I was trying to make Thanksgiving dinner."

Dean sighed. "Babe, why didn't you ask for help? I was in the other room."

"Well, the pilgrims made it seem so simple. But I guess they had help from the Native Americans; they were very experienced with the whole turkey hunting. The Pilgrims were kind of useless when it came to trying to survive the New World."

Kevin walked in and tried to fan away the smoke from the oven. "I think the bird is burnt."

Castiel cursed in Enochian and reached for the oven door. He was about to grab the pan with the turkey on it when Dean intervened.

"Okay Michael Simon, let me get in here." Dean grabbed the oven mitts and pulled the turkey out. It wasn't too badly burnt. "Why don't you go into the dining room and set the table with Kevin."

Cas mumbled something in Enochian but followed the prophet into the dining room. Dean went to work to both clean and cook in the kitchen. Sam popped in with a couple pies he had purchased from the convenience store and Dean did a 'pie dance'. By the end of the whole ordeal, the Winchesters, the former angel, the prophet, and their resident hacker sat down and partook in the small gathering. Castiel muttered grace over the meal half-heartedly before the humans began tearing into the feast. Sam was the first to notice.

"Cas, you okay?" He asked. Dean raised his head and stared at his angel. He saw the sadness in Castiel's face.

Castiel shook his head. "I'm fine."

Dean wasn't buying it. "Hey Cas, could you help me with something in the kitchen?"

"I don't think I will be much help." Cas said depressingly.

Dean sighed. "Cas, kitchen, now." He stated in his barbaric mode with the whole one worded commands. He stood from the table and walked to the kitchen with his angel trailing behind him. When they reached the kitchen, Dean turned and met the former angel who raised him from perdition. Cas wasn't looking at him, so he raised his face so he could stare into those clear blue eyes. He gave him a small, but meaningful kiss before pulling away.

"You know, holidays like this make people happy and get all misty-eyed at Hallmark movie specials."

Castiel sighed and placed his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean wrapped his muscly arms around Cas. He was worried about Cas. Then again, he was worried about everyone who lived in the Men of Letters bunker, but more exponentially so with Castiel. Cas was _his_ angel despite what Metatron's spell did to Heaven.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he went into counselor mode.

"Me." came the muffled response. Dean wasn't sure if he hadn't heard him right.

"What?"

Castiel sighed and pulled away from Dean. "Can we go back? You worked hard on the meal, the least we can do is make sure it doesn't go to waste." He made a move toward the door when Dean stopped him.

"Hey, your not as fast like before." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he couldn't stop them in time for an angry angel.

"You don't think I know that?" Castiel yelled at him. "I'm a failure! I willingly did this to my brothers and sisters! I lost my grace and now I'm useless!"

"Who said that you're useless?" Dean asked. "Because you are anything but that."

Cas crossed his arms. "It doesn't need to be said. I know I'm useless."

"Cas, man, you know that's not true."

Cas threw up his hands. "I couldn't make a simple Thanksgiving dinner favorite side dish. How can you say that I'm not useful?"

"Is that what was this is about?" Dean asked, relieved that it wasn't anything _too_ bad. "Babe, you are still adjusting to the life a normal human. You don't need to be a pro at the stove. And either way, you are more useful in other areas."

"Like what?"

"How about you as a hunter-in-training?" Dean suggested. "You're not too terrible."

"Because since the beginning of my existence, I've been used to combat."

"Which means you have skill, you just need to tap into that."

Castiel made a face. "With cooking?"

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Do you want to learn how to cook?"

Cas shrugged. Dean took that as a 'yes'. He smiled and wrapped an arm around Castiel's waist. "We can start tomorrow." he said into Cas's ear. Cas shuddered but nodded.

"What do you say that we go back and eat. Then we can experiment with the leftovers tomorrow."

Dean dragged Castiel back to the dining room when Cas stopped. Dean looked back with a worried look.

"Cas?"

He looked down at his feet. "I just wanted to thank you for having me be a part of your celebration of thanks."

Dean smirked and kissed Castiel. Every emotion was expressed in the kiss before they pulled away with Dean's forehead on Castiel's.

"No problem," he said and they began walking again.

"Dean?" Castiel asked before they entered the room.

"Yes?"

"Charlie told me that you were planning some game for you and I after dinner."

"Game?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I think she said I was going to play a Pilgrim and you were going to be an Indian?"

Dean laughed and mentally thanked Charlie for giving him the idea to burn off all the stuffing after dinner. Cas was confused to what was going on, but Dean told him to not worry about it for the moment and they re-entered the dinning room with the patchwork family.

And after dinner, Pilgrim Castiel was _very_ thankful for Listens-to-Rock was there to 'assist' him with the rest of Thanksgiving celebrations.

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX-LMBYW1995**


End file.
